General Erich Ludendorff
General Erich Ludendorff is a supporting antagonist in the 2017 film, Wonder Woman. He is a ruthless and tyrannical General of the German army during the World War I, who teams up with the mad scientist Isabelle Maru to conquer England, and he supports her scheme to use toxic gas on the civilians. At first, Ludendorff was one of Wonder Woman's big enemies. However, he was later revealed to only have been a pawn for both Dr. Maru and Ares (who are responsible for the entire world war). He is portrayed by actor Danny Huston. History Working with Maru He was one of the generals in The German Military, and he was secretly assisting Dr. Maru's ambitious scheme, in order to continue the war, and gain more control over England. However, Steve Trevor, disguised as one of his soldiers, has stolen Maru's notebook, which contains a masterplan of bombing England with gas. Dr. Maru tells the General Erich Ludendorff about the armistice which the German emperor plans to sign. Ludendorff tries to please Maru, and states that he believes in her and not in her book. Maru then reveals Ludendorff that she has been working on a formula which he can inhale to become a superhuman. Manipulating Ludendorff into continuing the war and using her masterplan as a strategy, she tells the pleased general Ludendorff that if he does whatever she expects from him, the results will be terrible. Ludendorff seemed to be shocked and frightened when Maru developed her deadliest form of toxic gas, and showed him how it burns a gas mask. General Ludendorff was later present in a meeting with The German Military officials. Erich Lundendorff suggested that The German Military should continue the war and support Dr. Maru's scheme, in order to protect Germany and win the first world war against England. The German Military officials have declined him, and have stated that they aren't faithful to him or his witch. An angered Lundendorff sarcastically remarked that the war is over for all of them. Maru, who stood behind the door, had revealed herself as she threw gas bombs into the office. Ludendorff and Maru locked the military officials in the office, causing a massive gas explosion, which has killed the military officials in the room. Attacking Civilians Following Maru's strategies, Erich Lundendorff had commanded a successful attack on a German village, managing to use the newborn toxic gas and kill innocents. However, most of the villagers were saved by Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. Lundendorff and Maru have later hosted a ball gala, as they would celebrate the wrath of Maru's weapon. In the party, he had encountered Wonder Woman, whom thought that he was really Ares. He briefly danced with Wonder Woman, and told her that the ancient Greeks believed that winning a war could turn you into an all powerful god. Wonder Woman tried to kill him, but she was stopped by Steve, who thought that killing him will only cause more trouble. Maru has then fired her secret weapon, as it covered a nearby village with gas, and it destroyed thousands of innocents. Death Ludendorff then guards Dr. Maru as she and her researchers prepare the equipment for upcoming massive attacks, which she had organized on different locations all over Europe. Maru has prepared a plane to destroy the central area of London. Wonder Woman later invaded to Maru's facility, where she killed dozens of the guards. Wonder Woman had invaded the watchtower, and there, she has encountered Lundendorff. Lundendorff inhaled Maru's chemical, and he had remorselessly fought Wonder Woman with his superpowers, though he was still no match for her. Ludendorff tries to stab Wonder Woman's chest with a sword. However, Wonder Woman furiously blocks the sword, and continues fighting the general. Wonder Woman jumps and ensnares Ludendorff with the lasso of truth. She then stabs Ludendorff's chest with the sword, and kills General Ludendorff while still believing that he might be Ares. However, Wonder Woman soon realizes that he was only another puppet for Sir Patrick Morgan, who was the true culprit during the war. The soldiers have continued to pack Maru's equipment, as the mad doctor was almost ready to launch more attack with her gas weapons. Sir Patrick Morgan, revealed to be Ares, was trying to convince Wonder Woman that she is the ultimate weapon against humanity. Personality General Ludendorff was believed to be one of Germany's most loyal militants. However, intending to take over Britain, he had to team up with Dr. Poison and betray his own allies as part of her scheme. He is ruthless, tyrannical and delusional, and all he cares about is winning the first world war. However, Ludendorff is no comparison to his overtly evil partner, Dr. Poison, who wanted the world to fear her gas, or Ares, who wanted to destroy humanity. Trivia Coming soon... Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Males Category:Military Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Mental Illness Category:Minions Category:Saboteurs Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Murderers Category:Master of Hero Category:Empowered Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Tyrants Category:Extremists Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Xenophobes Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Barbarians Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cowards Category:Propagandists Category:Paranoid Category:War Criminals Category:Narcissists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Ambitious Category:Jingoist